


That Time in Malta

by finitendings



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Immortal Husband, M/M, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: My interpretation of *that* time in Malta
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 59





	That Time in Malta

It was one of their less than stellar missions, almost not worth the money that they were being paid for the job. Surabaya, a name that alludes to "conquering the fear" certainly put up a muster of force, violence and brutality. 

Even the omnipotent Andy made the tough call to divide and conquer, "More targets for them to find. I will make contact when the time is right."

She spared each of them pointed look, each gazed held its own weight and significance, before disappearing into the night marked by more carnage and destruction. Booker took huge gulp from an ever present flask, bid them adieu, "You heard the boss. _Prenez soin de vous._ "

With that, the Frenchman blended in with shadows. _Il a fait un saut dans l'inconnu_.

"Come _habibi_ , let us get out of this forsaken country," Joe was desperate to get them out and lay low for awhile.

Somehow, they ended up on a boat, setting anchor off the coast of Malta. The fate of Quynh always a lingering shadow, the irony of surrounding by the vastness of Mediterranean Sea was not lost on Joe. 

"Your company is not unwelcome, Nicolo but this hardly what I had in mind for relaxation when we have fully functional villa on solid ground."

"Perhaps, it is because that I want your undivided attention, Yusuf Al-Kaysani." 

At the sound of this name, Joe turned his attention to his lover. Nicolo has been uncharacteristically quiet since their exit from Indonesia. They had both died and revived which was not an unusual occurrence. However, there was deeper restlessness and pensiveness that Joe's usual banter did not ease.

"You have it since the Middle Ages, Nicolo di Genova."

" _Ti ho chiamato 'amore' in una lingua straniera e mi hai capita perché non serve traduzion._ "

Before Joe can say something witty in return, Nicky held a finger for silence. "You are man of grand speeches, Yusuf but our love is timeless. I fear that there are not enough words even from you,and well, I want to have something to symbolize the sanctity of what we share."

It was a titanium plated necklace, with a chain long enough that it can be tugged in and the plate will rest close to his chest. On one side was the engraving of twin swords, replicas of their ancient weapons. The other was " _Ya Hayati_." My life. 

"My life begins and ends with you for as long as time is willing, Joe."

Touched beyond words, Joe allowed Nicky to clasp on the necklace. "Curse those who try to remove this token from me. Now let me kiss you." 

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed in the movie that Joe wears a necklace so I want to write an origin story about it. Considering their line of work, this will be easier to hide and more practical than a ring. Anyways, my first foray into this fandom, so I appreciate any comments.
> 
> Here are the various non-English phrases used which I hope the translations are correct.
> 
> French  
> Prenez soin de vous. - Take care of yourselves.  
> Il a fait un saut dans l'inconnu. - He takes a leap into the unknown.
> 
> Arabic  
> habibi - my love
> 
> Italian  
> Ti ho chiamato 'amore' in una lingua straniera e mi hai capita perché non serve traduzion. -  
> I called you 'love' in a foreign language and you understood me because no translation is needed.


End file.
